4wayadventurespovfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiba Karl
Hiba Karl 'is Shayan Herui's meister, then later his boyfriend. Hiba stands out as the second main prognagist and the first person ever known to develop an Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength in the series. Personality '"YEAH! AND YOU'RE STILL THE ONE AND ONLY BURNT MARSHMALLOW!!!" ----Hiba insulting Shayan's ghost in POV 3 Hiba is rather a loud-mouthed and tempered girl than being a patient young woman. Hiba loves joking around and likes sticking around with her best friend, Josie Wu. She usually argues with Shayan, since the two hated each other before the start of the series. She is also seen arguing with Cheyon in POV 3 when they crashed into a rectangle base together and were unable to get out. Although Hiba admits that all men are perverts and never to deserve to live, she has shown care for the friends she argues with. She also begins to become more mature later on in the series and is seen less arguing with Shayan. In her loud-mouthed and amusing personality, she tends to be the one who usually writes her POV in capital letters most of the time. It was mentioned by Josie that Hiba has a lot of arguements with Frankie as it annoys both Josie and Cheyon. Hiba tends to have a lot of fights (arguements) with her weapon partner since they met each other again in POV 3 and partnered up. Since she admits that Shayan is a stupid and a "burnt marshmallow", she also states that she hates Cheyon, saying that the pistol meister was ten times worse than Shayan. She also seems to lose her patients, such as when her locker won't open in POV 2. This makes her a very high-tempered girl but later on the series she tends to be more of a gentle and calm girl. When producing a temper tantrum, Hiba yells very loudly and even starts shouting foul language out loud. She known to be the first one to swear with the full foul word in the series, starting with the "C" word in POV 2. Even though Hiba is a loud and foul-mouthed person, she strangely develops an Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength and actually manages to use it. Despite she has such a loud-mouthed personality, she is extremely loyal to her friends and gets furious if anybody tries to hurt them, such as when she tackled Death Mute when the Demon God tried to hurt her best friend. Later on in the series, Hiba adapts more of a less-tempered and mature personality, although she can sometimes lose her temper when talking with her friends or the enemy. Hiba also has keeps a fish who was previously Death Mute's pet, Octopus. Hiba nearly killed him in battle but spared the creature's life and transformed him into a small paracanthurus hepatus with her healing wavelength. In POV 8, she starts dating Shayan (when he was human-formed), saying that they were meant to be together through their fights. This gave a result that Hiba gave her partner a "chance" but actually meaning that she lets go of her ignorant personality in the past. It was also mentioned by Death Mute that Hiba has some love through darkness in POV 4, in which made the pissed meister blush and slap him before leaving. In POV 8, Hiba finally knew what Death Mute meant and expressed her feelings towards Shayan. Starting from POV 6, Hiba had a calm and patient personality that almost changed her whole life but was stopped by Josie in POV 8, before Hiba was about to enter Heaven in her dream. It was noted that Hiba's new personality was dragged by her Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength into the inner peace world. This made Hiba feel too fragile to fight in her battle with Vincent Ho and was eventually knocked down unconscious three times in a row in POV 8. As Hiba was almost dragged in Heaven, she was saved by Josie and Shayan by yelling at her and torturing her mind with foul language and the personality Hiba had previously before tuning into the new one. Hiba was slapped multiple times in her dream by Josie and was only waken up by Shayan's most terrifying words and then a funny phrase that Hiba uses often to desribe her weapon partner: "Death God gives you the Hell...BURNT MARSHMALLOW RULES!!! LA LA LA!!!! Hiba's favorite hobby is training her combat skills and playing basketball. It was seen that Hiba was an expert at basketball and often played it to train her battle moves. She even takes her fish, Octopus, to the park in a clear white fish bowl and the fish enjoys his time watching his new owner play basketball. Whenever Hiba gets bored, she usually toys around with her cell phone and calls Josie for some entertainment advice. When dating Shayan, Hiba felt too soft when giving him a hug and starts to cry when Shayan quietly talks to her in a calm place. As Hiba begins to turn back into the normal personality of hers after the battle(loud mouthed & temper one), she purposely punched Shayan in the face to show him that he shouldn't be scaring her when they were dating, much to Shayan and Josie's dismay. Appearance In POV 6, it is shown that Hiba is a tall girl being the ages between fourteen and fifteen. She is a little shorter than Josie. Her formal attire is a mix of a schoolgirl uniform and a casual outfit that is shown in POV 1 to POV 4: a white blouse with a green tie added with white stripes, skinny black jeans and black boots with white buckles. She also wears a black trench coat that ends with a cloak-like end (that constantly alters its shape when Hiba is fighting), and an emerald-green belt. Hiba has ash blonde hair usually tied into pigtails, although she sometimes leaves it loose when playing basketball or ties it into a ponytail that is similar to Josie's. She later dyes her hair brown and has large chesnut-colored eyes, but she starts to wear contact lenses which are teal-coated. In POV 5, Hiba's attire changes, although it still shows similarities to her previous outfit. Her new outfit is very similar to that of a Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform: a white blouse attached with a blue, sailor-style collar with a red necktie that has a pink coiled tip and a short, blue, pleated skirt. Alongside this uniform, Hiba wears black tights and white boots with a gold buckle. Like her previous attire, Hiba wears a long trench coat; though it is white instead of black and the cloak end splits in two. She now wears white gloves. At school, Hiba wears the exact same attire from her first outfit without the trench coat, and instead, she wears a black vest. In POV 5, she wears her second outfit to school. When playing basketball, her hair is left loose and she wears a yellow sweatshirt, red pants and white Nike sneakers with pink line detailing. She also wears a white and purple baseball cap. When at home, park, or going somewhere, she wears a light blue cardigan over a light blue tank top and has two small bows pulling back her hair at the sides. At the School Dance, Hiba wears a strapless, dark purple floor-length dress with a sparkly magenta sash tied around the waist. She wears a small string necklance with pearl and two small leave-like beads that frame either side of the necklance near the pearl. Her pigtails are fashioned with purple flower elastics that have two greenish purple lances dangling down to the ear. She wears dark purple high heels with a strap over the foot. Hiba also wears elbow-length dark purple gloves. When entering the dance room, she wears an unzipped pink sweatshirt. Hiba's soul was usually blue but since she developed an Anti Demon Healing Wavelength, her soul turned to the color yellow. Abilities Hiba is actually a very strong fighter, even without her weapon. She tries to copy Josie's jumps and flips, since she wanted to become stronger and can beat up seven boys without hesitating. Physical Fitness: Hiba has demonstrated that she can run very fast, only to be reaching sixth place in the Cross Country right after Josie. Her running skills are seen in POV 5, when she chases Soundwave to a neighborhood two kilometres away from Rick Hansen High School. Hiba loves to play basketball, in which playing the sport helps her jump higher and balance her feet movements. She was taught how to jump very high and do flips by Josie. Hiba suceeds the goals and uses them often later on in the series. Her jumping skills upgraded in POV 3, since she jumped to rectangle base to rectangle base in Haley's basement. She is shown sometimes sneaking up to her enemies, although she usually yells out something before striking. Hiba can run up to the opponent unarmed without any personal space, such as when she runs up to Soundwave and punches him in the face. She loves practising her combat training with her friends after school. Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength: '''Hiba carries an Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength. It helps heal her friends and other fellow meisters. It never heals Evil Humans, Dark Weapons and Demon Gods, since this Wavelength can detect the person by touching them. It is shown when Hiba tried to heal Carson but instead, her Wavelength indentified him as a Demon God. However, her Wavelength can destroy something evil but turn into something good and it is seen when she whacked Haley's Arrow Blade with her Wavelength but it was fixed and it actually targets Haley for a change. Hiba can also change the appearance of something evil that turned into good with her Wavelength, such as when Octopus surrendered and Hiba spared its life and changed it into a Paracanthurus Hepatus. Her Wavelength seems to infect her soul, in which changed her personality (POV 5), power (POV 7), strength (POV 7) and confidence (POV 8). When Josie tuned into Hiba's Soul Wavelength, she found out that Hiba's Wavelength nearly sent her best friend to Heaven! In order to let Hiba control her Wavelength properly, instead of being the opposite of herself and becoming more like an angel than a fighter, she and Hiba's weapon partner, Shayan, tuned into her Wavelength and started insulting their friend inside. In the ending of the battle in POV 8, Hiba had full control over her Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength and kept a small part of her new personality. '''Punches: Like Josie, Hiba loves punching. Her punches are pretty powerful and it was shown in POV 5 when she punched Soundwave in the face and it made a big bruise on his cheek. Her power of punching is similar to Josie but with Hiba's Anti-Demon Healing Wavelength blocking the way, she cannot produce a lot of powerful punches to her opponent. In POV 4 in her battle with Octopus, Hiba is shown punching the twelve-armed octopus extremely hard, causing the evil creature to become weak becuase of her Wavelength added into the punches. Back Attack Penis Kick: A back kick that is always aimed at a male's groin that Hiba uses when weakening male enemies if they sneak up from behind her. She is seen using this when she felt someone following her back in POV 3 (in which turned out to be Shayan's ghost) and in POV 7 (who was actually Aaron Hlo, an enemy). Partnership Techniques Ice Blade: Hiba's main Soul Resonance attack. When resonating, the blade of Shayan's katana turns bigger and turns into a flame-like shape. Then, the blade turns white with the shading of blue because the sword is forming into an ice blade. As Hiba strikes the enemy with the ice sword, she actually freezes them and then slices them in half. Enchanted Blade: 'Hiba's secondary Soul Resonance attack. This attack is rarely used as it was mentioned that it was used for extremely powerful attacks. Relationships Hiba has only a few friends because of her ignorant personality but is fiercely loyal to them and helps them whenever they're in trouble. But even though Hiba has a few friends (even in her new personality), she is quite seen cute to some of her enemies. 'Josie Wu Hiba is best friends with Josie and they are often see together at school and at Josie's house. Category:Human Category:Meister Category:Weapon